This invention relates to a low calorie bread and more particularly, to a low calorie white enriched bread.
It has long been desired, and many attempts have been made in the food industry, to produce a low calorie white enriched bread which may be used in place of the standard white enriched bread, since it has become a standard in the industry and widely accepted by young and old alike. Accordingly, sliced white bread has become so common to the consuming public that its volume of consumption has never been approached by any of the other breads combined, i.e. ryes, proteins, rolls, and the like. Contributing to its appeal is the taste, softness, toastability, texture, and eating quality of white bread. Further, its use for making large number of sandwiches daily has brought its use to the point that there has been no close competitor in satisfying the consuming public.
However, with this standard white enriched bread, there is a definite problem of the amount of caloric intake per bread slice and in some cases, in elderly persons, the white enriched bread has affected their digestive and elimination systems due to the consistency and texture of white bread. It has become extremely difficult for people to diet, as well as for old people to change their eating habits, because of the desire and habits of using white enriched bread. One of the past problems in substituting a low calorie bread for the standard white enriched bread has been the reluctance of the consuming public, children to adults, to reach for the low calorie bread. Many of these factors include: "It did not look the same."; "It did not feel the same."; and "It did not have the same texture and taste as enriched white bread." Therefore, reduced calorie bread has never been accepted by the general public, to their health detriment.
The invention attempts to overcome these problems by providing a reduced calorie white enriched bread of at least 25% while maintaining the standard enriched white bread eating quality and texture, without reducing any mineral or protein value in the new low calorie bread loaf.